A Drunken Mistake or Love?
by GleeThings
Summary: Finn and Quinn have a one night stand. When they cross paths 3 years later, Quinn had a 2 year old daughter. Finn is determined to be a good father but what happens when a roller coaster of emotions begin?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prologue

Quinn glanced around the raging room. Everyone in sight was drunk out of their minds and even she was a little tipsy. She was at her friend Santana's 20th birthday party and it was certainly more than a little crazy. She knew a few people there however most of the people were just friends of friends who had decided to tag along. As Quinn watched Santana doing another shot she knew she was having a good time.

"Hey there." A strong, masculine voice came from behind her and she whizzed around to see a tall, handsome man speaking to her.

"Hi." She replied with a small hiccup.

"Would you like me to get you another drink?" The stranger pointed to her almost empty red cup.

"Yes please." Quinn replied with a small smile as she watched him pour some of the Vodka into her cup.

"I'm Finn Hudson." The man said when he was done. He also seemed to be a little tipsu but no where near as drunk as everyone else surrounding them.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn replied with a cute smile. Finn was certainly a handsome man with short brown hair, brown eyes and dimples.

"Do you maybe want to dance?" Finn asked her somewhat nervously.

"Sure, I'd like that." Quinn nodded and allowed Finn to lead her to the dance floor.

"Just to warn you I'm not a great dancer... Or even a good dancer." Finn said with a slight chuckle.

"Ahh, so you have two left feet?" Quinn half asked, half suggested the idea.

"Yeah. Infact if I didn't have alcohol flowing through my vains right now, I wouldn't even dance at all."

"I'm sure you're not that bad." Quinn was quickly proved wrong when the tall, goofy man began to dance. Seriously, her Grandma could dance better that this man. But she found his awful dance moves cute... and amusing.

As the night progressed, everytime her red plastic cup began to lack alcohol she would fill it right back up again. Finn followed suit and about 3 hours later they were both as drunk as everyone else in the crowded room. It was about mignight when Quinn decided to go home and asked Finn, her new friend, to share a cab with her. He was quick to agree so when Quinn left the building and climbed into one of the yellow cabs, Finn was close in tow.

She slurred her adress to the cab driver... or what she thought was her adress and happily stared out of the window as the New York City streets rolled by. It didn't take more than a few minutes before her new friend turned into her make out buddy and he was certainly a good kisser.

When the driver pulled up outside her building she didn't want to seperate her lips from Finn's. Usually she would never invite a guy she had just met to her room on the first night but she had lost the right to make good decisions 2 hours ago. She payed the driver and dragged Finn out of the cab and into her apartment building with her.

He didn't seem to question what she was doing which gave Quinn the confidence to know he wanted this too. As soon as the elevator doors closed she was quick to leap at Finn and reattach their lips which had been seperated all too long for her liking.

Finn also seemed eager to get at Quinn as they clambered out of the elevator and towards her apartment door. As they walked they couldn't keep their hands off each other until they slammed into her door and she had to route around her bags for her keys.

She opened the door as quickly as she could and pulled Finn into her bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him before shoving her tongue back down his throat. She felt Finn's hands on her back unzipping her dress as she began to unbutton his shirt. This was really happening with a guy she had known just over 3 hours.

She helped him remove her dress as he removed his shirt and unfastened his jeans. He flipped them over so he was on top of her so it was easier to get his jeans off. With her feet she pushed Finn's jeans down and could see his hardening boxers. Finally the jeans fell to the floor and she grabbed the waist band of his boxers whilst he removed her bra and began to massage her breast.

"Wait." He said as he pulled away. "What about protection?"

"I don't care." She said as she reconnected their lips.

"Are you sure?" He checked as he kissed down her neck.

"Of course. You are not stopping now." Quinn told him. Finn didn't need to be told twice as they started the best night of love making Quinn had ever had.

**~The next morning~**

Finn woke up feeling a little sick. He opened his eyes and the bright light hurt them. He groaned and moved his hands to grab his throbbing head. He had definatly had too much to drink last night.

When his eyes finally adjust to the light he looked around and noticed he was in an unfamiliar room. He rolled over and noticed an unfamiliar girl laying next to him. He had a vague memory or meeting this girl and a vague memory of coming home with her and he could only guess by the fact they were both in only their underwear that they had had sex.

He slowly stumbled out of bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor. He tried to put them on as quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl and he would be able to sneak out. The jeans were a success as was his shirt however when he picked up one of his shoes he dropped it again making a loud bang that woke her up.

She slowly sat up with a scrunched up face and the look of pain. She clutched her head and looked at Finn in slight confusion. When realisation hit her she smiled a little but she had a bad hangover and Finn could tell.

"Are you leaving?" She said in an almost incoherent whisper.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered back. Anything louder would hurt his head more than it already was.

"It's fine. I would see you to the door but I think if I move I might puke." Quinn tried her best to giggle but it didn't work and made her feel worse.

"Don't worry about it." Finn stood awkwardly for a second before beginning to walk away.

"Wait." Quinn said so Finn stopped. "That's it? You met me so you could have sex with me and then leave!" She said in an annoyed and loud whisper.

"What? No! I'll call you." Finn lied. This was a one night stand. When he walked over to her he knew it was a one night stand. Whilst having sex with her he knew it was a one night stand. And now he still knew it was a one night stand. He was 20 for goodness sake, all he wanted was to have fun not to be tied down in a relationship.

"You don't know my number." Quinn frowned. Finn hesitated for a moment before continuing. Lying felt like his second nature nowadays.

"Sure I do. You gave it me last night." He made it sound like Quinn was the crazy one but what else was he to do?

"Oh, right. Sorry. Last night's just a blur." Quinn again tried the best giggle she could muster but yet again failed miserably.

"I'll speak to you soon then." Finn walked over to Quinn and softly kissed her forehead before leaving her apartment. She waved and smiled until she heard the door click and then she threw her head back onto the pillow.

He would have bet big money that he would never see that woman again. That was his intention after all. However, if he had made that bet, he would have lost a lot of money...

**A/N: Just a quick prologue to introduce this fic! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review with your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is was a hard chapter to write so I'm sorry if it's poorly written but the rest will be better after this. Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Reunion.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

The piercing sound of an alarm clock filled Quinn's small bedroom. She groaned and rolled over to turn it off. 7.00am was never a good time to get up at. Next to fill the air was the sound of a child crying. Quinn sighed with exasperation and got out of her bed and walked to her daughter's room.

The blonde child was stood in her cot trying to get to her play pen. Quinn lifted her out and placed her with all of her toys in the play pen. She would have to deal with her daughter after her shower.

She tiredly made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Fifteen minutes later she got out and quickly got ready before going to sort out the toddler.

"Mama." She said happily when her mother reappeared. She reached out her arms in an indication for her mom to pick her up.

"Hey Eva. Hows Mommy's beautiful little princess?" Quinn said sweetly as she lifted the child and brushed her soft blonde hair from her face.

She carried Eva into the living room and placed her into the high chair. She got some toddler food from the refridgerator and sat in front on the girl and fed it to her. Quinn looked at the clock that read 7:20am. At 9.00am the nanny was coming to take Eva to a nursery and also at 9.00am she had her last interview for a room mate.

Being a single, working mother was certainly hard. This time 3 years ago she was richer then most with the money her Mom and Dad had given her to start an independant life, however, now she was stuggling to make rent, pay for a nanny, pay for meals and for her daughters nursery.

Quinn lived a somewhat miserable life for a 23 year old woman. She got up, got ready, got her daughter ready, waited for the nanny, went to work, came home, had dinner, sorted out her daughter, got ready for bed, maybe watched a little TV before it was time to go to bed again. She never stopped working throughout the day which made her completely stressed.

She needed a room mate to help with the bills and maybe take a little weight off her shoulders. Quinn couldn't help but regret meeting that 'Finn' guy at Santana's party. Sure he had given her a daughter that she loved more than anything but he also never contacted her again and left her in a rut with what barely even qualified as a social life.

Before Quinn knew it she had finished feeding Eva and was giving her a quick bath, getting her ready, playing with her, making sure the apartment was clean for her interview and 8:47am came by quickly. She left Eva with some toys and had some quick breakfast.

A knock at the door pulled her from her cereal so thinking it was her nanny she grabbed Eva's bag and Eva and answered the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm early but I'm here for the room mate interview." It was him. That stupid son of a bitch Finn. He didn't seem to recognize her at all which only infuriated Quinn more.

"Oh, hey." Quinn said quietly. She didn't know what to do. Should she slam the door in his face of invite him in? He was the last of the people who wanted the apartment and everyone had been creeps so he was her last shot.

"I'm Finn Hudson." He put his hand forward for Quinn to shake before realising she couldn't with a toddler in her arms he awkwardly brought it back to his side.

"Quinn Fabray." She said through gritted teeth. She should not have to introduce herself to the father of her child. Finn seemed to recognize the name as he frowned and thought for a second before shrugging.

"Sorry, I thought I recognized the name but I don't remember." Finn shrugged a second time before Quinn invited him in.

"This is quite a big place for one woman." He said when he entered. "I'm surprised you could afford this place."

"Well I could until this little girl came along but now I'm a little tight on money which is why your here." Quinn said in a slightly amused voice.

"Right I'm sorry." Finn laughed a little but it was more an uncomfortable laugh than an amused laugh.

"I actually had to move Eva here out of your bedroom and into the study so it isn't big at all." Quinn countered.

"Well what we hope will be my bedroom." Finn pointed out. How could he not realise he had been here before? He had knocked Quinn up here?

The nanny opened the door to take Eva. Quinn gave her some instuctions and the time she would be picking her up while Finn glanced around the room. It seemed familiar for some reason and so did Quinn but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Shall we do a tour before I ask you some questions?" Quinn snapped him out of his reverie and he nodded.

She showed him around her bedroom which also seemed familiar. She showed him what would be his bedroom and the study/Eva's bedroom which he had never seen before and then took him back to the living room. Everything he saw he could have sworn he had seen before but he didn't say anything.

After all Quinn seemed a little bitter with him. She had no patience with him and seemed to roll her eyes every time he asked a question, or even spoke for that matter. Every room they went to she looked at him like he should say something but he didn't know what she wanted to hear from him.

As he sat on the couch he noticed a cute picture of Quinn and Eva cuddling. He picked it up to look at it closer. He smiled at the sweet little girl and Quinn seemed to notice and glared at him.

"Is this your daughter?" Finn asked pointing to the little girl.

"No, I just found her in the park and brought her home one day." Quinn said sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"She has your hair and face." Finn ignored her rude comment. "But not your eyes." He continued.

"Oh, really?" Quinn said with a bitter tone.

"No her eyes are light brown, just like mine!" Finn smiled widely then it slowly faded. He looked closer at the picture, then to Quinn, then around the room, then back at Quinn, then he examined the girl closely again.

"Wow, I think the penny's finally dropped!" Quinn said in a patronising voice.

"Is this my daughter?" Finn whispered. Quinn hesitated which seemed to annoy Finn. "Is this my daughter?!" He yelled. He was more shocked than he was angry.

"Yes." Quinn said quietly.

"How could you not tell me I have a daughter?!" Finn said angrily.

"How could I Finn? You never called me! I didn't have your number! You had a one night stand with me and left never to be heard from again! I tried to contact you, I asked people at the party if they knew you but no one did!" Quinn yelled right back.

"I'm sorry Quinn." Finn said almost as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Well you know what? You should be! I waited and waited for you to call and you never did! Then I got pregnant and my whole life stopped! Do you know how hard it is to be a working single mother? I haven't dated anyone for 3 years, Finn! No one wants to date a pregnant woman! No one wants to date a woman with a toddler and even if they did I don't have the time because I have to raise Eva!" Quinn screamed at Finn and he seemed to regret what he had done.

"I didn't realise you were pregnant." He said quietly. "Or I would have helped raise her but at least I can start now."

"Start what now?" Quinn asked with hands on her hips.

"Being a father to her."

"Are you kidding? You can't just stroll in here and expect to be in Eva's life. You left us alone and we have learned to live without you." Quinn said.

"Yeah and you've done such a good job when you're having financial problems and need a nanny! That really looks like you're coping." Finn said sarcastically.

"Well this is the best we could do when I was stressed when I realised my unborn child would be a bastard!" Quinn was furious at Finn's cheekiness.

"I know what it's like to grow up without a Dad and it's horrible so I am going to be there for Eva starting from today!" Finn demanded. "You can't take her away from me."

"You never had her in the first place." Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Because I didn't know about her but now I do." Finn replied. "I'm moving in and I'm helping raise my daughter.

"She is _my_ daughter." Quinn said.

"She is _our_ daughter." Finn corrected. Quinn contemplated things for a few mintues. Maybe Finn was right, she couldn't take her away from him but at the same time she hated his guts.

"You can stay here for one week and see how things go. If things work out then you can be her Dad, if not, you leave." Quinn said quietly and reluctantly.

"That seems fair." Finn nodded and shook hands with Quinn. He looked back at the picture in his hands with a smile. "I can't believe I'm a Dad."

"I can't believe you're a Dad to _my_ child." Quinn rolled her eyes as she said this and Finn just glared.

"She's so beautiful." Quinn wasn't sure but it looked like Finn had tears in his eyes. "Well she would have to be, just look at her Mom." He said proudly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's face it, you are absolutely stunning." Finn looked at her and smiled and Quinn felt her cheeks go pink.

"I'm not that pretty..."

"Are you kidding? When I left your apartment that morning I couldn't believe I had got a girl as beautiful, funny, sweet and sexy as you to sleep with me."

"In my defence I was drunk out of my mind." Quinn quipped with a smirk and Finn chuckled a little.

"If you want I can run home and get a duffle bag for the week then I could meet Eva properly tonight?" Finn asked as he stood up.

"Sure. Tonight 6.00pm." Quinn led Finn to the door and said goodbye to him. What had she just gotten herself into?

**A/N: I know it's not great but as I said the rest will be better. Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the daughter

Finn arrived back at Quinn's (and possibly his) apartment. He stood nervously outside the door for a few minutes as he couldn't get himself to knock on the door. This morning he had gone to look for an apartment but now he had a daughter.

He felt like the biggest jerk ever for leaving Quinn alone for 3 years but how was he supposed to know he had knocked her up? He felt so guilty for not calling her and for lying to her because the truth was, Quinn was a nice girl. Or from what Finn could remember of that one night 3 years ago she was a nice girl.

Eventually he plucked up the courage to knock on the door. He could hear shuffling, Quinn's quiet, sweet voice and then her face appeared at the door.

"Hey." She said with a small smile as she invited him in.

"Is she here?" He replied nervously.

"She's here." Quinn confirmed. "I told her you was coming and explained why she hadn't met you before so that you wouldn't have to."

"I appreciate that." Finn smiled to her but Quinn didn't seem interested in being nice to him.

"She's right through there." Quinn pointed to the door to the living room before leading the way. She opened the door but didn't let Finn in. Instead she entered first. "Eva I'd like you to meet your Daddy."

Quinn signalled for Finn to enter so he nervously walked in. He knew he had seen her this morning but he hadn't really paid attention to her because he didn't know she was his daughter.

"Daddy?" Eva said shyly when he walked in.

"Yeah." Finn confirmed. Eva was frowning and looked shyly at him but then in a matter of seconds that expression melted away and turned into a wide grin and excitement

"Daddy!" She exclaimed and leapt across the couch to hug him.

"Hey!" Finn lifted her up and gave her a big hug. He had just met the girl and he loved her more than he could imagine he would. It was just thinking that she was really his daughter that made him so happy.

Quinn watched the meeting and it made her heart flutter. Eva finally had a father even if he was a bit of a jerk. Quinn looked at Finn's face and noticed the tears in his eyes as he hugged the little girl. She couldn't resist walking over and joining in the hug. Finn seemed to look up in shock but then smiled and wrapped a long arm around her as well.

"Daddy, my name's Eva." She said in a cheery voice when the hug broke up and Quinn went to get a tissue as she was now crying.

"I know. It's a beautiful name. It's nice to finally meet you Eva." Finn smiled. She was an intelligent little girl, he could tell. When he was 2 he could barely talk.

"What's your name Daddy?" Eva asked.

"Finn."

"Mommy's is Quinn. Quinn Finn. Finn Quinn." Eva started to giggle at the fact that their names rhymed. "So you're Finn Fabray?" She asked.

"No, it's Finn Hudson." Finn sat down and let Eva sit on his lap.

"But me and Mommy are Fabray's." Eva argued.

"I know but me and Mommy aren't married." Finn explained.

"Then get married. Become Fabray's with us." Eva protested.

"Your Daddy and I aren't going to get married sweetie." Quinn said as she re-entered the room.

"Why?" Eva asked with a frown.

"Because we aren't in love." Quinn explained.

"Pleeeaaaasssseeee." Eva begged in her cute little girl voice.

"No Eva." Quinn replied sternly. "Come on it's dinner time." Quinn took Eva from Finn and placed her in the high chair.

Finn watched as Quinn went to get the little girls food and then sat across from her and began to feed her. The little girl was absolutely beautiful and looked just like her mother. She had a tiny, cute little nose and light blonde hair.

As Quinn tried to feed Eva, each time that she would but the spoon near her mouth Eva would turn her head away and refuse to eat it. Finn just watched as Quinn struggled with the toddler, unsure of what to do.

"Eva you need to eat!" Quinn was getting annoyed and looked stressed.

"I'm not hungry!" Eva retorted and turned her head away. Finn decided to try and help.

"Do you want me to feed her?" He walked over and crouched next to Quinn.

"She isn't eating." Quinn replied through gritted teeth.

"Well maybe I could try?" Finn didn't falter at Quinn's aggresive tone.

"What makes you think that if she won't let me feed her that she'll let you?" Quinn looked at Finn and he could see how stressed and tired she was. He felt so bad for her.

"Please, just let me try." Quinn sighed and put the spoon down.

"Fine." She said as she stood up. "I'm going to make a sandwich." Quinn stormed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Well we know where you get your stubborness from." Finn took the seat Quinn was on as he joked with Eva. Eva just giggled in response. "How about we eat?" Finn picked up the spoon and frowned when Eva shook her head with a grin on her face.

"Imagine this spoon is a train, ok?" Finn said, it was a long shot but he had seen people do it before. "Are you ready?" Eva frowned but nodded. "Chug-a-chug-a-chug-a-chug-a-CHOO CHOO." Finn moved the spoon towards the toddler's mouth but despite her giggling she didn't open her mouth.

"What are you doing? The train has to go through the tunnel or else it will crash." Finn said and Eva giggled more. "We'll go again. Chug-a-chug-a-chug-a-chug-a- CHOO CHOO!" Eva didn't open her mouth again so this time Finn wiped the food from the spoon over open her lips. "See the train crashed!"

"Daddy!" Eva giggled and tried the lick the food from her face.

"I warned you!" Finn put his hands up in defence and wiped her face with a towel.

"One last time ok?" He tried again. "Chug-a-chug-a-chug-a-chug-a-CHOO CHOO!" This time Eva opened her mouth and Finn fed her the food. "There was that so hard? The train in through the tunnel."

"Go again Daddy!" Eva clapped her hands together with a huge grin on her face.

"This time we'll do an aeroplane!"

Quinn watched from the doorway, smiling at the father and daughter. Eva hardly ever ate so willingly with her. Probably because she was always stressed and snappy but it made her feel good when her daughter was having so much fun. Quinn only realised how big the smile on her face was when Finn looked up to her and smiled.

Maybe he wasn't a _that_ big of a jerk. But he was still a jerk.

**~Later in the evening~**

Finn collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. Being a Dad was tiring. Eva had made _him_ bathe her, _him_ put her to bed, _him_ read her a small story to help her fall asleep, he had never done so much in 2 hours. This was as well as eat his own dinner, have a shower and calling some clients from his Mechanics company. Finally he could relax.

While he had been busy all evening Quinn had had a nice dinner, had a long, relaxing bath and had been watching TV for 45 minutes.

"You okay?" Quinn asked when he closed his eyes.

"She is such hard work." Finn said tiredly.

"Tell me about it. Now you know how I've felt for the past 2 years!" Quinn felt the anger rising in her again but tried to keep herself under control.

"About that. I am so sorry. So so sorry. If I could go back in time and call you up to ask you out again, I would." Finn said honestly.

"Well if I could go back in time, I would never have slept with such a selfish jerk!" Quinn saw Finn's face drop. "Sorry Finn I shouldn't have-"

"No, you're right. I was totally selfish and I was a huge jerk to you. All I wanted was to use your body for one night and then throw you away like you was a toy. It was the biggest mistake ever because you don't deserve people like me in your life." Finn stood up.

"Finn, it wasn't your fault! You was just being a guy! I never should-" Quinn tried to explain but was interrupted by Finn.

"I'm going to bed." He walked to the door before mumbling back to her. "Night."

**A/N: Does Quinn think Finn is a bad guy or not? Review your opinions!**


End file.
